rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Gene
Gene is a member of the Blues and Reds, a group of Simulation Troopers that are very similar to the Reds and Blues of Blood Gulch. Gene serves as a main supporting antagonist and rival to Simmons in Season 15. Role in Plot Becoming Terrorists on Sidewinder]] After a failed attempt at getting Lorenzo back from the Blues, Gene is present as Surge attempts to convince Biff to literally stab Temple in the back. Eventually, an agreement is decided which is satisfactory for both teams. The following day, Freelancer Agents Carolina and Texas arrive in Desert Gulch to assist the Blues and Reds in a game of Capture the Flag. However, the two Freelancers end up focusing on their personal feud, leaving Biff dead in the crossfire. Years later, the Blues and Reds discover the truth - that the UNSC has sold them into the service of the Freelancers. Gene and the rest of his team then perform terrorist attacks ten months following the Chorus-Charon War in vengeance for the UNSC's actions towards them. After a brief encounter with Dylan Andrews and Jax Jonez on Sidewinder, the Blues and Reds first encounter the Reds and Blues when they arrive on Armada 8 in the Desert Gulch. Facing his Counterpart and Grif]] Simmons is introduced to his counterpart Gene, but takes offense to the notion they are anything alike. After Washington and Carolina are imprisoned by Temple, Gene lies to Simmons that they are currently out to not raise suspicion. When the Reds and Blues discover the Blues and Reds' true motives, Gene and the Blues and Reds' army imprison the crew. Gene then leaves for Earth alongside the rest of the Blues and Reds to initiate their final campaign against the UNSC. However, the Reds and Blues pursue the Blues and Reds and infiltrate their lair. When the heroes split up, Gene, having changed his visor to gold, battles Simmons one-on-one in an effort to trick his allies into believing he's Simmons. Unfortunately for Gene, Grif figures out the identity of the real Simmons by asking the two "why are we here?", with Simmons giving Grif the notable answer. Grif then shoots Gene off a ledge, with the latter hanging on to it. Gene begs Simmons to save him, but when the latter refuses and leaves him, Gene snaps and vows he will return to get his revenge. His fate is left unspecified as he isn't shown to have died, nor is he seen imprisoned alongside Temple. Personality Gene is very similar to Simmons, to the point they are often confused for one another to Simmons' annoyance. Gene is nerdy, intellectual, sucks up to anyone to obtain their approval, and the two have exactly the same voice. One notable thing is that Gene often tries to be the last to speak in a discussion whenever Simmons talks as shown in A Fistful of Colours, Rigged, and in Blue vs Blue as if he's trying to one up his counterpart. Along with that, he's very cunning, as he used his similar traits to impersonate Simmons during the final battle in hopes of convincing Grif to shoot his own friend. Gene even tries to convince Simmons that it's Temple's fault for why he tried to kill them while appealing to his interests. In short, while Gene and Simmons are very similar, Gene lacks Simmons' loyalty and selflessness while Simmons lacks Gene's manipulative nature. Trivia *Gene's name may be a reference to the member of the band KISS, Gene Simmons. This is most likely due to Simmons sharing the name of another celebrity, Richard Simmons. **On a more obvious note, the two's names combined make up the aforementioned celebrity's name. *Gene and Lorenzo are the only members of the Blues and Reds who sounds exactly like their counterparts. This is due to them sharing the same voice actors as their original counterparts. **This may be a reference to the fact Simmons' Epsilon counterpart was also identical to the real one, while the rest of Red Team acted differently. **Gene and Lorenzo are the only members of the Blues and Reds whose fates are left unknown, as they are not shown to have died or been arrested by the UNSC onscreen. Category:Characters Category:Simulation Trooper Category:Blues and Reds Category:Antagonists Category:Red Team Category:Missing in Action